Frio
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Minha vida é um ciclo de invernos. - Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - EWE - Projeto Sectumsempra II


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **Projeto Sectumsempra de amor não dói – segunda edição. Tema: Draco pobre e prostituto

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Capa:** por Dark - link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Minha vida é um ciclo de invernos.

**Spoiller: **7 – ignora o Epílogo

**Beta:** twin, que tava com medinho, mas foi amor!

**Finalização: **02 de março de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Frio**

É frio.

O frio vem com a fumaça do cigarro entrando na minha boca. Vem do casaco puído que envolve meu corpo. Vem das palavras grosseiras que eu ouço e sorrio. Vem da calçada. Vem do muro. Vem das luzes. Vem de mim.

Vem do que eu não sou.

Eu já gostei do frio. O frio era o clima da realeza, da elegância das peles e botas, dos passeios a cavalo pelos jardins cheios de neve, dos presentes no natal.

Isso já não existe mais. E a prova suprema é o carro que pára na minha frente, abaixando o vidro escuro como um sinal.

Um bom sinal.

Sorrio. Amasso o cigarro contra o muro e o deixo cair no chão. Desencosto, andando suavemente até a guia, um leve gesto afastando o casaco e deixando a mostra as roupas justas, curtas, ralas, a pele branca e quente.

Parece um ritual, mas não é. É só a oferta de um produto.

E por cem pratas, eu sou vendido.

.

- Ah! – o gemido.

Não importa se de prazer ou dor, ele é importante. Faz parte do pacote.

O rosto pressionado contra o muro com força pela mão bruta que puxa os cabelos. As calças caídas nos joelhos. O quadril que golpeia com violência, rápido. Os gemidos ecoando pelo beco escuro e vazio.

Sujo.

O beco sujo. As roupas sujas. O corpo sujo. O dinheiro sujo.

Os passos vacilantes, meio desencontrados pelo corpo machucado, ecoando no asfalto úmido do frio da noite enquanto o homem volta, encolhido no casaco puído, para o ponto na esquina da avenida.

Cem por uma trepada rápida. Talvez ele consiga comer essa noite.

.

- Come devagar, moleque.

O loiro afasta os fios de cabelo dos olhos e toma um grande gole do café, para em seguida voltar a morder com ferocidade o pão com manteiga já frio a sua frente.

- Quanto conseguiu hoje? – a garçonete velha larga o pano sobre o balcão, sorrindo para ele de forma quase íntima, e ele se senta mais reto no banco, ignorando, puxando o casaco para junto do corpo, no bolso do qual estão as trezentos libras que ganhara.

Duas fodas na rua, não precisou pagar motel. Dois boquetes. Cinco no lanche, cem para o Clark, cem pagaria um quarto do aluguel e o resto poderia levar para a mãe no dia seguinte.

Talvez comprasse uma flor, há algum tempo não conseguia tanto em uma única noite. Precisava baixar um pouco a dívida dela. Ela ficaria feliz com uma flor. Talvez sorrisse para ele.

Talvez acordasse do coma.

- Ele veio de novo. – a voz chiada da garçonete interrompeu seus pensamentos, fazendo com que ele voltasse a comer, sem dar atenção para o que falava – O cara. Ele tem vindo toda noite. Faz duas semanas. O que ele quer? Está devendo para ele?

- Não te interessa. – respondeu, rouco, deixando a nota em cima do balcão e saindo apressado do bar.

Estava frio demais. Suas roupas não eram suficientes, de forma alguma, e isso era somente uma combinação entre a necessidade de se mostrar e a própria falta do que vestir.

Quase dois anos na rua acabaram com seu guarda roupa.

Três anos do fim da guerra. Dois anos e meio da prisão do seu pai. Dois anos do ataque à sua mãe que a deixou em coma e incendiou a mansão Malfoy, único bem que os restara. Um ano, oito meses e vinte e dois dias que se prostituía para conseguir viver.

Tudo acontecera rápido demais.

Sem nome, sem amigos, sem casa, sem dinheiro, sem família, Draco não precisou passar fome por muito tempo para descobrir que orgulho não enchia barriga. E se, em um primeiro momento, ele pensou que poderia contar com sua astúcia e inteligência entre a sociedade bruxa para conseguir algo, logo descobriu que um menino de dezessete anos com os estudos incompletos não valia mais que uma trepada. E não ganhou nada além de ouro de leprechaun quando descobriu isso.

- Onde você pensa que vai, loiro?

A mão segurando com força seu braço no meio da calçada o fez parar. Ele não precisava olhar para o homem para saber quem era, mas o fez. Sabia que fora aquele tipo de insolência que o salvara.

O nome do seu salvador? Clark. Só Clark, sem sobrenome, sem referências. Trouxa, uns quarenta anos, moreno, magro, não muito alto, mas mais alto e mais forte que ele. Há quase dois anos atrás, ele o encontrou dormindo no banco de uma praça no dia em que recebeu a primeira conta do hospital de sua mãe. E o ensinou o que precisava ser feito.

- O que conseguiu hoje?

- Três.

- Foram quatro. Ou um você fez de graça?

Os olhos negros, pequenos, ariscos. Os dentes amarelos em um sorriso que não tinha nada de amigável. O cheiro. A ameaça implícita em cada palavra. Ele sabe. Ele sempre sabe. Já tentara mentir antes e já sofrera as conseqüências antes.

- E aí, cadê a grana, Daniel?

Draco desviou os olhos e colocou a mão no bolso do casaco, contrariado, colocando as notas amassadas na mão do outro, que as contou sem o mínimo pudor.

- Duzentos e noventa e cinco? – ele perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida e o maldito sorriso no rosto.

- Eu precisei comer, ok?

- Ok.

Setenta e cinco de volta ao seu bolso, o resto ao bolso de Clark. E a mão no seu ombro conduzindo-o para o quarto. O quarto de Clark.

.

Draco piscou repetidas vezes até conseguir acordar de vez. Esticou-se, desligando o despertador que marcava dezessete horas. Merda, daria tudo para dormir mais, se sentia cansado.

Sorriu angustiado. Não tinha nada para dar.

Sentou-se no colchão ruído jogado no canto do quarto velho e acendeu um cigarro. Conseguia ver seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro à frente – único cômodo da sua "casa". Estava péssimo.

Levantou-se. Abriu a torneira enferrujada com a mão que não levava o cigarro à boca e colheu um pouco de água, molhando a nuca. As gotas correram suas costas como pequenas pedras de gelo, o acordando de vez.

Foi até o sanitário e abriu a tampa do depósito de água da descarga. De um canto, pegou a varinha. No fundo havia duas garrafas e uma caixa de alumínio. Verificou os níveis das garrafas e xingou baixo ao se dar conta que a poção de cura estava acabando, mas bebeu um gole mesmo assim, daria um jeito depois. Retirou os feitiços de proteção da caixa, a abrindo com cuidado.

Estava quase vazia.

Juntou as notas que ganhara no dia anterior mais as que restavam na caixa e conseguiu o impressionante valor de cento e duas libras. Não comeria antes de trabalhar aquele dia. Guardou cinqüenta de volta na caixa e colocou tudo em seu lugar, no dia seguinte iria ao hospital, hoje perdera a hora, era melhor não chegar tarde no ponto.

Tomou banho, se vestiu e deixou os outros cinqüenta para o dono da espelunca onde morava antes de sair para a rua.

Precisava trabalhar.

.

Os olhos cinzas acompanharam o carro importado, preto, passar pela terceira vez na rua em frente ao hospital. Draco sacou o cigarro do bolso, segurando-o entre os dedos, e somente não o acendeu devido ao olhar severo da enfermeira ao seu lado.

Saiu do saguão para a rua e pôde finalmente fumar em paz, encostado em um portão. Esperando.

Já vira aquele carro antes. Os outros garotos de programa comentavam, a maldita garçonete comentava, até Clark comentara. O cara misterioso que estava procurando por ele há semanas.

Um cara que dirigia um carro daqueles e o procurava com tanta insistência ou era credor, ou era um cliente dos bons, ou era encrenca. Draco só devia ao locatário, ao hospital e a Clark, o que eliminava a primeira hipótese. E por isso ele evitou por tanto tempo o estranho.

Por isso, e porque ele procurava por _Malfoy_. E Draco não era Malfoy para mais ninguém há muito tempo, muito menos para clientes, que sempre procuravam pelo Daniel. E a descrição que o homem dera batia perfeitamente com ele, o que era preocupante.

Mais preocupante ainda foi descobrir naquela manhã, depois de sair com seis generosos clientes em uma noite só para fazer algum dinheiro - mesmo com a consciência e todas as outras dores que aquilo lhe trazia -, Draco teve a grande notícia que o aluguel de seu quarto pelos próximos três meses e toda a dívida do tratamento de sua mãe foram pagos. Por _alguém_. Alguém que não era ele, nem Daniel, nem sua mãe em coma, nem seu pai preso, nem Clark.

E naquele momento, Draco tinha quatrocentas libras no bolso, seus cigarros e sua pouca roupa para apostar na possibilidade do carro preto parar à sua frente e o convidar a entrar.

E ele entrou.

.

O hotel não era o melhor da cidade, mas era luxuoso. O quarto era grande, bonito e bem mobiliado. O senhor que o guiara até ali era velho, simpático, calado e bem vestido. Mas era só um empregado, pelo visto.

No quarto havia um elfo doméstico, um banho quente e uma troca de roupas o esperando. E depois o serviram um almoço. E era óbvio que ele já estava desconfiado de tudo isso, mas era mais do que ele podia ter desde muito tempo, então não pôde recusar.

Agora, ele já estava mais do que perturbado com tudo aquilo, e andava agitado entre os móveis da ante-sala, que ele preferia não tocar. A vontade de sair dali ou acabar de uma vez com tudo aquilo estava se tornando grande demais.

- Calma. – o sussurro chegou junto com as mãos pousadas em seus ombros, e elas o impediram de se virar de frente para o estranho – Por enquanto não quero que me veja. Se tentar, vou ser obrigado a te enfeitiçar.

- Eu combino o preço antes. – Draco declarou, engolindo em seco, tentando ser profissional ao máximo enquanto tentava lidar com aquela situação. Na certa, era algum milionário casado ou algo do tipo. Isso se a voz não fosse tão familiar.

- Você vai receber o que pedir. – o outro respondeu quase rindo – Alguma outra exigência?

- Eu não beijo.

Draco sentiu o toque frio e leve em seu rosto, e permitiu que a seda escura cobrisse seus olhos, vendando-o. Ouviu um sussurro e sentiu a magia percorrer de leve o tecido, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Era familiar.

- O que quer que eu faça? – perguntou ao sentir o outro se mover pelo ambiente.

- Dispa-se. – a voz tremeu um pouco ao dar a ordem.

Não era tão fácil quanto costumava ser, visto que estava vendado, e isso comprometia sua performance, mas se Draco aprendera algo nesses dois anos, foi tirar a roupa. De uma forma leve e graciosa, a camiseta, a calça jeans e a cueca que haviam sido dadas ao loiro pelo elfo foram rapidamente parar no chão.

Draco sentiu um calor próximo e se deu conta de que o homem estava de pé a sua frente. Muito perto.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou, a voz sempre baixa.

- Daniel.

- Eu não conheço nenhum bruxo chamado Daniel.

- Eu não sou bruxo. Sou garoto de programa.

- Uma coisa não anula a outra. Você pode ser o que quiser, Draco, mas não negue que é um bruxo.

Draco sentiu um toque áspero em seu peito e, por reflexo, afastou a varinha da sua pele em um gesto rápido de mão. O homem riu e Draco percebeu que acabara de confirmar suas palavras. O toque voltou, e dessa vez o loiro permitiu que a varinha percorresse seu peito. Em alguns pontos, ela parava, e ele mordia os lábios sentindo a magia do homem correr sobre sua pele, quente. Quando ela tocou um ponto machucado próximo ao seu mamilo, o alívio que sentiu foi tamanho que não conseguiu evitar o comentário.

- Você está me curando.

- Sim.

- Você é algum tipo de medibruxo?

- Não. – o outro riu, continuando o que fazia – Sou auror.

Auror. Do mesmo tipo que os julgaram. Do mesmo tipo que prenderam seu pai. Do mesmo tipo que tiraram tudo o que tinha e o deixaram na rua. O mesmo tipo de autoridade que o chamava de escória e prendia gente como ele por qualquer coisa.

Draco deu passos perdidos para trás, buscando, de forma imediata, distância do estranho, enquanto tentava arrancar a venda com desespero. Tropeçou em um móvel baixo, caindo no chão, desorientado, e se arrastou até se chocar com a parede, se encolhendo.

- Pára! Draco, pára! Você está se machucando! – o homem segurou suas mãos com força, as afastando da venda.

- Me solta! Eu não fiz nada!

- Não, você não fez! Eu não vou te fazer mal! – o homem o soltou e Draco se afastou um pouco – Ouça, eu não quero te fazer mal, te prender, nem nada disso. Não quero nem transar com você.

- Então para quê eu estou aqui? QUEM É VOCÊ?

- Ouça, eu quero te fazer uma proposta. Aqui, levante. – Draco sentiu as mãos em seus ombros ajudando-o a se colocar de pé de novo, e algo macio cobriu seu corpo. O homem o conduziu pela sala até o sofá, sentando a sua frente.

- Quem é você? – Draco repetiu, o medo cedendo lugar à raiva. Pela situação. Pelo homem. Por si mesmo.

- Estudei com você, te conheço há anos. Te perdi depois da guerra, soube o que aconteceu com vocês pela imprensa e quando decidi te procurar, já não encontrei em parte alguma. Eu te procurei todo esse tempo.

- E o que você quer?

- Quero te ajudar.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Pode tirar essa merda de venda que eu vou embora!

Draco estremeceu com o toque em seus cabelos, mas permitiu, achando que o estranho iria realmente retirar a venda. Mas o toque simplesmente persistiu, em um carinho suave, e o loiro já não sabia mais o que fazer.

- O que você quer me oferecer? – perguntou, ríspido.

- Uma casa, um trabalho que não te mate, o tratamento da sua mãe. – a voz parecia triste, agora.

- E o que você quer em troca?

O toque persistiu, nem mais distante, nem com ênfase. Somente o mesmo carinho envolto em silêncio. Draco tinha medo desse toque. Ele já não temia a violência, já não temia o frio, já não temia o nojo. Mas temia esse toque sutil. Conhecia isso, e sabia que era a única coisa que não tinha lugar na vida de alguém como ele.

- Você me ama? – a voz de Draco soou baixa.

- Eu não sei.

- Eu, algum dia, te dei alguma esperança de qualquer coisa? – perguntou com desespero.

- Não, de forma alguma.

- Faz quanto tempo que não nos vemos?

- Três anos. Na batalha final.

- Por que você pagou minhas dívidas?

- Porque eu tenho uma dívida com a sua mãe. Ela salvou minha vida.

- E por que você me curou?

- Porque era isso que eu devia ter feito todos esses anos. Cuidado de você.

- Eu fiz isso por você? Cuidei de você?

- Você pediu para que não me matassem. Mais de uma vez.

- Por que eu não posso te ver?

- Porque você me odeia.

- E porque você está respondendo minhas perguntas?

- Porque a última coisa que eu quero agora é que você saia daqui, e enquanto eu te mantiver falando, você não vai a lugar nenhum.

- Eu estou magicamente vendado, é claro que não vou a lugar nenhum. – Draco bufou, se sentando mais ereto no sofá – Agora, sejamos claros. Você é um maldito grifinório sádico que acha que tem uma dívida comigo. Você me procurou por anos e tem me seguido por cada beco dessa cidade para me devolver minha vida. Ok, agora me dê um motivo para eu não aceitar.

- Você está vendado.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Certo, você já me disse que eu te odeio. Mas vou te dizer uma coisa: você não sabe nada sobre ódio. Seu ódio acabou quando o Lord morreu naquele salão e a sua maldita guerra ficou para trás, com qualquer trauma que você tenha passado ou acha que tenha passado. O meu inferno começou aí! Você não deve saber o que é sentir nojo de você mesmo, não deve saber o que é ter que fingir que gosta de algo que parece te corroer por dentro, te matando a cada dia! Não sabe o que é dever a alma a alguém que te usa, te estupra e rouba a sua vida! Você não sabe o que é odiar algo que você nem sabe o que é cada vez que você pensa que a única pessoa que você ama está em uma maldita cama de hospital! Então entenda: não é seu dinheiro ou o que você pode me oferecer ou a sua capacidade de me remendar que vai apagar tudo isso. Então, se eu atirei uma bola de neve na sua cabeça quando você tinha doze anos, eu já não lembro mais disso e não preciso da sua piedade!

- Não é questão de piedade, Malfoy! É querer saber que você está bem, e querer te ver bem, te ter bem por perto! Se eu te procurei por tanto tempo, não foi por culpa, foi por saber que você estava no inferno, e que se sua alma está quebrada hoje, eu fui o primeiro que te feriu.

- Eu ainda tenho meu orgulho, grifinório.

- Eu sei, e seu orgulho é parte do que eu senti falta quando percebi que precisava te procurar.

Draco sorriu, fraco.

- Você me ama.

Ele estendeu as mãos cegamente a sua frente, tocando o peito do estranho, e as subiu até seu rosto, contornando seus traços, sua boca, os olhos fechados, os cabelos macios, curtos. Colocou as pernas sobre o sofá, uma de cada lado do corpo do outro, tocando-o com os pés, até tê-lo entre suas pernas. Puxou a blusa do outro até tirá-la e jogou o que vestia no chão, puxando-o pela nuca sobre seu corpo.

- Você está pagando caro, grifinório. Aproveite. – Draco disse sorrindo, atritando seu quadril contra o do outro enquanto suas mãos corriam pelo seu peito de forma provocante.

- Draco... Eu... Eu não quero...

O loiro riu, tendo a certeza de que sua risada soaria perto demais do ouvido do outro, e ingressou suas mãos dentro da calça.

- Se tem algo que você não consegue esconder agora é que você quer. – sussurrou, tocando-o com ênfase.

O homem resmungou algo e respirou fundo, como quem tenta se controlar, o que fez Draco rir de novo, até ser empurrado e sentir o homem se distanciar, deixando-o deitado sozinho no sofá. O loiro tentou controlar a respiração, pensando no que fazer, mas não teve tempo. O corpo quente voltou a se acomodar entre suas pernas antes que tomasse qualquer atitude, dessa vez completamente nu.

A primeira investida do homem foi tentar beijá-lo, mas o loiro desviou o rosto rápido, e o outro se contentou em cheirar e morder seu pescoço. As mãos pálidas corriam pelas costas, nádegas e peito do homem, excitando e reconhecendo, movimentando o quadril contra o dele cada vez mais rápido, como uma indicação do que iria acontecer.

- Você não se importa com a venda? – a voz rouca e ofegante soou no ouvido do loiro.

- Não tanto quanto você, pelo que parece. Eu já fiz coisas piores. – Draco procurou tranqüilizar o cliente, mas a reação dele não foi o que esperava.

O homem parou o que fazia, ficando tenso em seus braços, e Draco sentiu que era avaliado. Em um impulso, envolveu a cintura do outro com as pernas, encaixando seus corpos, o instigando a prosseguir. O homem foi extremamente delicado, entrando devagar em seu corpo, fazendo-o, ao mesmo tempo, sentir aquilo muito mais do que desejara, muito mais do que estava acostumado a ter com clientes, como se fosse algo verdadeiramente íntimo.

Quando estavam completamente unidos, o homem beijou sua face, o acariciando em seguida, movendo os quadris devagar, fazendo o loiro gemer. Um sussurro e o carinho em sua face e a venda fora removida. Embriagado pelas sensações, Draco abriu os olhos devagar, e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma imensidão verde o encarando.

O rosto bem traçado, ainda com um quê de infantilidade, os cabelos negros espalhados, colados na testa pelo suor. A cicatriz.

- Potter! Ah! – o corpo do loiro se contorceu com uma investida mais forte, e sua boca foi tomada em um beijo que não havia como ser evitado.

O contato pleno entre os dois, o carinho, o movimento cadencial dos corpos suados, os sons que se espalhavam pelo ambiente, evidenciando o prazer _de ambos_. Os beijos. O calor.

Os braços e as pernas de Draco apertando o corpo do outro cada vez mais forte contra o seu, as investidas contínuas, intensas, mas não violentas, que o faziam se contorcer e querer gritar, o que Potter fez, entrando mais fundo e o apertando em seus braços enquanto se derramava dentro dele. Draco o acompanhou, deixando o corpo relaxar no sofá.

O silêncio só era quebrado pela respiração ainda agitada de ambos, cada um encarando um ponto diferente do quarto. Harry se afastou, permitindo que Draco se levantasse. O loiro foi até suas roupas caídas no chão e pegou o maço de cigarros, acendendo um e andando até a janela.

- E então, como você quer fazer isso? – perguntou, sério e objetivo, tragando em seguida.

O moreno se levantou do sofá, caminhando até ele, e tirou o cigarro de sua mão para tragar também.

- Não sei, não pensei que as coisas aconteceriam dessa forma.

- Você quer que eu vá viver com você ou...

- Não! Eu não quero ter você como meu amante ou algo assim só porque estou te tirando dessa vida! – Harry parecia indignado com a idéia. Seus dedos correram pelos cabelos loiros quando Draco desviou os olhos, tragando novamente – Eu quero que você seja livre, só isso. – Draco o encarou, sério, e Harry depositou um beijo suave sobre seus lábios – Só isso.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça e se afastou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, terminando de fumar. Andou até uma mesinha de canto, amassando a bituca em um cinzeiro dourado.

- Isso não combina com você, Potter.

- Isso o quê?

- Tudo isso. Esse quarto, essas roupas, aquele carro com motorista.

- Não, mas eu achei que combinassem com você.

Draco riu, amargo.

- Eu não vivo mais em um conto de fadas, Potter.

- Você pode escolher o lugar que quiser para morar, Malfoy. Eu compro e mobílio para você. Acho que você vai precisar de roupas e outras coisas também... Pode escolher o que quiser.

- E quanto a minha mãe?

- Acho melhor transferirmos ela de hospital, para um em que realmente tratem dela, e não a conservem vegetando daquela forma.

Draco passou as mãos no rosto e respirou fundo.

- Ok.

- Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Preciso pegar minha varinha.

.

O carro preto passou pela pilha de lixo na calçada e estacionou rente à guia na rua estreita. O prédio do outro lado tinha a tinta escura e descascada em muitos pontos. Harry desceu o vidro fumê e encarou o homem encostado na porta que dava acesso às escadas.

- Não demore, eu te espero.

O loiro desceu do carro, atravessou a rua e entrou no prédio. O homem o seguiu, subindo as escadas rapidamente. No primeiro patamar, ele agarrou o braço do outro e o empurrou pelo hall precário.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- O lance é bom, Clark! O cara é cheio da grana. Me quer por um mês, para uma viagem.

- Mentira! Esse é o cara que está te procurando há dias! O que você está planejando, moleque?

Draco se soltou com esforço, encarando o outro por um tempo, e se virou para abrir a porta do apartamento. O colchão estava jogado em um canto, suas roupas estavam reviradas e não havia sinal do despertador e seus outros pertences.

Ele riu. E encarou o homem.

- Andou revirando minhas coisas, Clark? Achou que com a miséria que você deixa para mim, eu ainda estava te roubando?

Clark o empurrou contra a parede, encurralando o loiro com o próprio corpo, se esfregando nele e apertando seu maxilar com uma das mãos.

- Você não pode fugir de mim, Daniel. Você é meu melhor garoto e sabe disso. Você me deve sua vida, além de muita grana, moleque. Você só sai daqui quando eu deixar. E eu não vou deixar.

- Minha dívida será paga hoje. E você não manda em mim. – Draco o empurrou com toda a força, e caminhou cambaleante para o banheiro, jogando a tampa da reserva de água da descarga no chão.

- DRACO!

O loiro olhou por cima do próprio ombro através do espelho e teve tempo de ver o homem empunhar o revolver antes do primeiro tiro ser disparado.

Três estampidos.

O espelho quebrado, pingando em vermelho.

O gosto de sangue na boca.

As pernas fracas.

A varinha não alcançada.

O baque surdo do corpo caído no piso do banheiro.

O ar que já não chega ao peito fraco.

- Maldito! – os sons de luta.

Os olhos verdes.

- Draco! NÃO!

As mãos trêmulas, quentes.

E as últimas palavras.

- Sinto frio.

.

É inverno.

E eu nunca pensei que fosse voltar a gostar do inverno novamente.

Há pessoas que contam suas vidas em primaveras. Eu gosto de contar a minha em invernos. Aqueles gloriosos. Aqueles escuros. Aqueles frios. E agora, os aconchegantes.

Depois de trepar encostado em um muro coberto de gelo, nunca pensei que viria a apreciar fazer amor em frente a uma lareira.

Nada como ter um namorado insistente.

Harry Potter é, talvez, a constante em todos os meus ciclos de inverno. E eu aprecio a capacidade dele de me entender e aceitar as marcas que cada um deles deixou em mim. Ele é um homem marcado também, por seus verões, e eu aprendi a conviver com isso.

Ele diz que ainda não sabe se me ama, mas que tem a certeza que não quer me ver caído no chão de nenhum banheiro nunca mais na vida. Eu não sei se o amo, mas agradeço pela capacidade dele de aparatar comigo inconsciente para o hall do St Mungus tão rápido.

Matar um bruxo é algo extremamente relativo. Você pode fazê-lo com uma simples palavra. Mas, por outro lado, há recursos para se sobreviver aos acidentes mais terríveis. Você pode destruir seu corpo, e ele sobreviver enquanto alma perdida. E você pode roubar sua alma, e ele ainda existir enquanto corpo vazio.

Acho que poucas pessoas no mundo são capazes de entender e sentir realmente o que toda essa dinâmica significa. E eu e Harry Potter somos duas delas.

Talvez por isso ficamos juntos.

Ou talvez porque foi ao lado dele que eu encontrei o calor que faltava em mim.

**FIM**

**NA: Vocês sabem que eu amo esse tema de prostituição, não? Então me perdoem por escrever novamente com ele, ok? ;)**

**Eu estava sábado, cá em casa, meio atoa, louca pra escrever, mas olhei pros meus plots e cheguei a conclusão de que não era bem aquilo...**

**Dessa vez, quem jogou a idéia foi o projeto. Fiquei até 4:30 de domingo escrevendo, e empaquei no final, que só veio surgir hoje.**

**Espero que gostem ^ ^**

**Beijos**


End file.
